Clones
by kotomi kaede
Summary: Una chica llamada kanra aparece de la manera más inexplicable en ikekubruro siendo herida por una maquina lanzada por Shizuo, Izaya ayuda a sacarla y llevarla un revisión médica por el alboroto causado. Al despertar las cosas que ellos conocían se irán deformando. (boy x boy)mención de alter egos (shoujo ai)


**Clones**

**Notas del autor:**

No sé si habrán leído Monstruo mi historia pues veo que no es muy buena y tampoco tengo mucho interés en seguir el proyecto ya las ideas que tenia se fueron rápido si lo estaban leyendo perdonen. Aun así decidí hacer una prueba de esta historia que diciéndolo francamente si pienso seguir y pues me parece que tiene peso de trama asegurado (ósea lo continuare hasta terminarlo).

**Resumen: **Todo comienza con un posible futuro alterno clones. Una chica llamada kanra aparece de la manera más inexplicable en ikekubruro siendo herida por una maquina lanzada por Shizuo, Izaya ayuda a sacarla y llevarla un revisión médica por el alboroto causado. Al despertar las cosas que ellos conocían se irán deformando. (boy x boy)mención del (shoujo ai)

**Parejas: **Shizaya incluido sus alter egos.

Nota importante: Los títulos que pondré reflejan la ironía de la situación un sarcasmo frio y calculado para dar entender lo crudo que va ser la historia.

**Prologo**

**Viaje…a un paraíso terrenal**

Respiración profunda…inhalen, exhalen imagínenselo.

Solo es un juego en el que no podemos perder, aun si nosotros perdemos nuestras vidas no tenemos muchas cosas en que aferrarnos.

¿Somos clones no? Qué más podemos salvar. Solo nos queda cambiarlo

Hermanos comencemos.

Reportándose. ..1...2...3

Shitsuo ve y destruye los comandos principales….acaba a quien se interponga.

Sakuraya distrae a los guardias trata de que no entren al comando central cuidado con los soldados y los perros clonados.

Tsugaru estate atento a cualquier intruso trata de encontrar la llave de la sala secreta consigue los direcciones de los orígenes.

Hibiya ve al centro de información del bloque G4, ten cuidado con los perfectos dispáreles si es necesario.

**Cambio y fuera…**

-Delic sama. Él plan tiene el 1% de funcionar, las posibilidades de lograr el objetivo son mínimas según mis base de información solo hay dos capsulas y en determinado tiempo solo dos de nosotros podrá ingresar. Lo más adaptados creo que serían nuestros hermanos hibiya y kanra solo entren en la capsula.

Todos están cumpliendo las órdenes. Los cuarteles del G5 y el G6 han sido invadidos kanra está siendo dirigida a la sala de comandos.

-Perfecto, Psyche estamos teniendo éxito… ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa del pequeño hombre de ojos magneta fue dirigida al rubio este hecho una pequeña risa de alivio rodando divertido en la silla giratoria, ambos miraban las cámaras de seguridad del sector G por fin habían llegado tan lejos.

Por fin destruirían la fábrica de cadáveres de los muertos de ikekuburo.

**"Perfect association of human regeneration unit clones."**

"_**Empecemos"**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Pov kanra**_

Correr, huir, escapar" Destruir"

Todo estaba planeado ya habíamos coordinado, solamente debíamos seguir las ordenes de mi hermano Delic yo me encontraba junto a Hibiya estábamos entrando al bloque G4. Las paredes metálicas nos decían nos encontrábamos justo en la boca del lobo era este lugar en donde se encontraban los perfectos el lugar en donde mataron a mi padre.

Hachimeroppi y Tsukijima las copias sin sentimientos solo imitan te agradan te encariñas y luego…te matan. Los odio ellos fueron los espías que asesinaron a los amigos que aún quedaban vivos. Aunque el verdadero mal era otra persona.

Teníamos que encontrar unos archivos realmente importantes en donde se encontraba la información de mi hermana perdida Shizuka nosotras fuimos nombradas el proyecto embrión ya que fuimos los primeros clones concebidas en un cuerpo masculino Izaya Orihara nuestro padre conocido también como Origen B o llamado el proyecto de clonación B. Caminábamos sigilosamente para no ser detectados por su mirada refiriéndome esto a las cámaras del_**"Anónimo"**_ nos miraba ¿Quién era este sujeto? Era el tipo que creo esta fábrica en ikekuburo el animal que trajo personas vivas para matarlas y luego clonarlas ese método era la razón por el nombre burlesco por lo que los de afuera lo llamaban" fábrica de cadáveres" ikekuburo se volvió una ciudad fantasma y esta empresa se volvió legal. Tiempo después hubo juicios pero las personas que pusieron la demanda terminaron aquí y vi como esto se repetía millones de veces.

-Hibiya deja de quejarte, estamos en un momento crítico. Te pones muy atorrante...Las basuras te pueden escuchar…

-Corrección llamame Hibiya sama. En primer lugar yo soy superior a ti .Segundo lugar deberías estar ya en la capsula del embrionario a ti nadie te mando hacer nada.

-Pero...Pero eso no importa...Ya estoy aquí aparte tú no puedes decirle nada a Delic.

-! Maldición ¡Mocosa entrometida…deberías ser una buena plebeya e irte ahora a la capsula. Él estúpido de Psyche te envió verdad... él te mando conmigo ese entrometido. No porque no mejor se va con Hibiya porque rayos no te mando con Tsugaru el si necesita ayuda ja viene la entrometida en acción.

-Hibiya vine contigo...Porque eres mi hermano preferido….aparte de Delic siempre fuiste un compañero.

-Ok no tienes que decírmelo eso lo se princesa...Pero basta de cursilerías tenemos que entrar es una orden.

-Si mi príncipe.

No podíamos perder el tiempo el cuarto de información era justo como lo recordaba papa me llevo aquí para hacer el primer escape fue una fuga pero esta sería la definitiva en su honor en venganza.

Hibiya se fue a los cajones de la izquierda junto a las armas de funcionamiento automático aún estaban apagadas si no ya hubiéramos muerto aquí rostizados. Yo vigilaba la puerta habían varios clones podridos entre ellos Simón experimento de armamento equipo cuatro armas de largo alcance alterado en forma cieberrobotica sencillamente un tipo de cyborg de armamento militar, Anri experimentó de detección de calor por alguna razón un clon creado para percibir la energía humana ya muerta, Tom clon creado para matar un tipo de perfecto del sector cuatro estos mencionados eran los que serían eliminados por shitsuo nuestro hermano mayor y el ultimo mikado un clon de proceso informativo el creador y fuente de comandos del ciber clon era la puntería de Sakuraya en unos minutos el tiroteo iba comenzar.

"bam"

-Cerrando los comandos Hibiya cierra las compuertas del bloque G4—los disparos empezaban a oírse la música de fondo del **anónimo **empezaba a sonar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pov shitsuo

"shitsuo cambio lo tienes... lo tienes…escuchas cambio"

-afirmativo Delic blanco de Anri y tom eliminados…. Pero el equipo simon no se encuentra…cambio.

"shitsuo ve rápido donde sakuraya Anónimo se ha dado cuenta Hibiya cerro las compuertas... NO HAY TIEMPO...ESCUHAME…NO VAYAS A SALIR DE TU…

La frase no fue terminada gracias a una voz burlesca

~Los perros clones han sido liberados~

"sakuraya"

El aparato transmisor cayó al suelo rompiéndose en el impacto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pov Tsugaru.

"Tsugaru. Responde…responde me tienes…"

-Afirmativo…son muchos clones no pondré con todos Psyche… son como plagas esto parece que nunca va a acabar.

"Tsugaru no hay tiempo Delic ya no está en las cámaras tienes que venir trata de poner un bloqueo para que no escapen nos vemos en la sal de cámaras cuidado con los perfectos abrieron las compuertas de los perros clones..."

-afirmativo….lo siento hermanos pero no puedo seguir jugando con ustedes…. Psyche me espera. —aquella voz serena y aquel ataque brutal el enjambre de clones estaban en la puerta empezó a golpearlos con calma y paciencia para sostener una especie de tubo del suelo dirigiéndose a la puerta sellándole con este mismo.

-estos lo detendrá por un segundo...

-No por mucho….

"Lo siento pero parece que no saldré de aquí querido"

-Que tal hermano—Tsugaru dijo calmadamente mirándolo al hombre de ojos rojos roppi se encontraba con esa sonrisa nuevamente.

_Cuando Hachimeroppi sonríe nadie más queda vivo_

-Un gusto recién te conozco hermoso hermano…trata de huir de mí y perderás el ojo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pov Kanra

-No puede ser no esto no es posible…. Tsugaru debo ir con él... Maldición Delic suéltame ya.

El hombre pequeño de ojos magneta estaba desesperado estaba siendo sujeta por Delic siendo visto por los poseedores de la información del bloque G4 kanra y Hibiya.

-en qué quedamos…no importa cuánto nos cueste que parte no entendiste….

-como puedes ser tan frio con él. Es por ser especial por no ser como tú por ser tan cálido…por tener mas aprecio a las personas. Le tienes rabia porqué crees que el causo el accidente maldita sea eres un-de repente recibió una cachetada de Hibiya yo era demasiado cobarde para responder.

-que…- Psyche no respondió al ver el rostro del joven príncipe llorar de rabia.

-tu estúpido…insensible acaso no entiendes en que lio estamos Tsugaru no es el único ser que gira en este mundo yo también lo aprecio lo amo como hermano pero …sakuraya lo está pasando peor y no sabemos que paso con él y shitsuo ¡acaso no te importan ellos y que pasa con nuestros padres te importa muy poco ..Idiota! Él se comprometió con nosotros igual que todos y nuestra razón de estar aquí...

-ven príncipe Delic tiene algo que discutir con nuestro hermano. Delic te esperamos afuera…-

Yo no podía hacer nada era una cobarde solo podía consolar a mi hermano teníamos que ir al embrionario de una buena vez.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pov shitsuo

Escuche los ruidos lo vi era sakuraya no podía creer lo que veía porque tsukishima porqué todo había salido tan bien y ahora tenía que arruinarse estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de sakuraya le habían sacado de la forma más dolorosa el brazo izquierdo. La sangre resbalaba por mi traje y ni corazón se había roto en ese momento porque pequeño hermano había echo tal cosa incluso después de haberlo perdonado después de la captura de shizuka.

-acaso mis palabras no valieron nada para ti…que fue lo que te hicimos ¿porque nos lastimas?

-porque roppi lo quiso así...Porque yo solo obedezco a roppi los demás no importan solo roppi ni siquiera el líder solo roppi. Una sonrisa salió de su rostro mientras una mirada triste no pudo evitar dar shitsuo.

-lo siento pero tienes que ser atrapado por mi porqué roppi lo desea.

-hazlo ya…de todas formas esto ya estaba previsto.

-no dolerá mucho hermano…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pov Roppi

~roppi querido ya lo tienes…~

-si mi señor tengo su regalo listo y empaquetado….pero una cosa debería agregarle unos ojos ciborg pues al parecer no le gusta ver el color rojo ~wua y eso que es un color hermosos~

La sangre te sienta precioso… no puedes ver verdad cariño ja ojala el imbécil de pysche viera esto a su hermosa joya retorciéndose del dolor no es así… Tsugaru…!responde niño imbécil!

-Lo siento por favor por favor perdóname yo no...

-crecimiento prematuro ja con razón te consideran especial amigo pero estas células madres evitaran que crezcas más de lo normal el menor de todos es una simple basura.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pov kanra

Las explosiones las bombas trataban de atacarnos el tiempo se acababa y los perros clones nos perseguían.

- Pysche ya no hay tiempo tenemos que empezar ya…entra l las contraseñas del comando rápido….

Las puertas no resistirían mas a querían entran los peeros superdotados y los clones estaba por entrar

….maldita sea donde están no aparece….Denegado, Denegado, Denegado, Denegado

-Kanra metete ya a la capsula no queda de otra esto funcionara… mete el virus

Espera ¿Qué yo? Maldición no -pero delic ya la había empujado en el embrión…

Espera delic

Cierren las compuertas…

Trataba de salir pero no podía el material era duro y poco a poco se iba llenado de agua.

De repente oí una explosión eran ellos roppi agarro a Pysche rasgándole el ojo izquierdo con la nabaja este fue dejado inconsciente por Delic. Yo trataba de gritar pero no podía tsukishima estaba hiriendo a delic pero hibiya agarro un arma y le disparo en el hombro derecho jalo a Delic y lo empujo a la cápsula del embrión este se dio cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde la capsula se había cerrado trataba de salir desesperadamente su mirada relucía temor al parecer por Hibiya pero hibiya solo mostraba una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto finalmente se acercó a la tapa del embrión y puede entender lo que decía

"gracias por ayudarme pero te amo demasiado para dejarte morir" de repente vi la figura de roppi luego de eso Hibiya dijo.

Infección viral 35998 código cambio Hibiya por Delic…buen viaje al paraíso terrenal.

Los ojos de mi hermano mayor por una vez pude ver que lloraba Deli sama estabas enamorado de hibiya ¿verdad?

De repente sentí como si el oxígeno me faltara mi visión se desvanecía el viaje en el tiempo comenzó hoy día sentí como me desvanecía en el interior de esta capsula.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pov kanra

Abrí mis ojos entre bullicios y murmuros vi a gente a mi alrededor parecían sorprendidos de verme aun no entendía la razón será ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Parecía como si hubieran removido mis memorias no recuerdo mucho sobre como llegue aquí pero si se el porqué.

"_esa chica esta desnuda"_

"_Mírala de donde aprecio me dan gana de ####"_

"_no tiene vergüenza"_

"_seguramente está haciendo huelga es de esas tipas defensoras de animal"_

" _no creen que se parece a Izaya o solo es mi imaginación"_

"_la chica no será otra hermana loca de Izaya"_

_-_ikekubburo dimensión 7_**(nota: esto hace referencia de la hora temporal digamos que delic llego antes…)**_ he llegado del futuro a las 3 horas exactas del día después del accidente en la capsula embrión mi nombre es kanra...

"_Este loca que cuantos años cree tener cinco futuro por favor seguro es magia un truco de izaya solamente"_

"_Te aseguro que es hermana de Izaya seguro pueden ser gemelos"_

De repente escuché un estallido un fuerte golpe que llamo e hiso que los humanos dejaran de mirarme oí un grito era similar a la voz de mi hermanos en especial a la de Delic pero esta se escuchaba más furiosa.

I-Z-A-Y-A—KUNNNN

"hahahahahahaha"~shizuo chan eres tan lento por favor tira esa cosa de una vez, él protozoario no se atreve a herirme. ~

Vi como aquel hombre corría y vi su rostro y su pe quien era pensé que era un sueño el me vio y su cara quedo atónita me decía lago pero no escuché… luego entendí.

-aparte niña joder sal de ahí o….

Shizuo había golpeado a la chica en la cabeza con la señal en sus manos.

Luego sentí como todo se volvía negro lo último que escuché fue el sollozo del rubio… u momento él es mi padre…luego solo escuché el murmulló de la gente "monstruo".

Continuara…

El próximo mes…dejen comentarios :3 apoyen mi proyectó gracias.

**Datos importantes:**

Bloque de los superdotados:

**Shitsuo:** clon primero

Edad 24, Fuerza nula, estrategias de combate el 100% discapacidad...Emociones. Arma sin capturar. Apariencia similar a shizuo Hewajima viste de un traje negro de forma elegante, actitud origen (origen vendrían hacer la procedencia): controlada.

Perdida de la pierna derecha (no se muestra en la historia pero lo tacan)

**Sakuraya:** clon creado junto al primero

Edad 24, estrategias de persecución 100%, combate 90%, fuerza nula, discapacidad emociones. Actitudes: controlada. Arma sin capturar.

Perdida del brazo izquierdo. Apariencia física similar a la de izaya vise con una especie de kimono rosa.

**Delic**: segundo clon

Edad 20, capacidad de crear estratagemas 100%.fuerza:70% de control, discapacidad emociones...

Actitud: controlada 10%

No perdió ni una parte de su cuerpo, fue enviado junto con kanra a la capsula embrión, falta capturar, apariencia física similar a la de shizuo Hewajima el color de los ojos cambia a un rosa magneta vestimenta color rosa con blanco.

**Psyche**: segundo clon

Edad: 20, capacidad de crear estratagemas 100%, capacidad de controlar comandos 100%, discapacidad emociones. Igual a izaya forma física color de ojos magneta, vestimenta color rosa y blanco

Actitud: controlada 10%

Tuvo un daño cerebral en la cabeza fue golpeado por roppi.

Arma capturada.

**Hibiya**: edad 18 años, capacidad de manipular 100%, controlar comandos 70%, discapacidad…emociones, fuerza nulo en combate proyecto de captura de información. Igual a izaya pero con un traje de príncipe.

Actitud: controlada 10%

Arma sin capturar escapo con el fugitivo mikado

**Kanra**: edad 19, habilidades completas 100%, género femenino apariencia y rasgos de izaya clon perfecto fue parte de la incubación embrionaria.

**Tsugaru:** edad 20 años, desarrollo mental: inestable, fuerza 100%, actitud"contolada"Igual que shizuo pero con una especie de kimono prematuro controlado por células madre

Arma capturada

Perdió la vista en el acto cambio de ojos artificiales.

**Bloque G4**:

**Hachimeroppi** :sin emociones ,halidades completas, victimas

Psyche

Tsugaru

Hibiya

**Tsukijima**: emociones controladas, habilidades completas, víctimas

Shitsuo

Sakuraya

**Shizuka:**

datos robados:

Habilidades descontroladas

Género femenino: combinación defectuosa

Controlada al 100%


End file.
